lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Evernight Goddess
The Evernight Goddess is the sequence 0 god of the Sleepless Pathway and the god of the Church of the Evernight Goddess. She wields the power of the night, concealment, misfortune, and part of the moon. She is also trying to take control of the authority of Death Pathway right now. Her true name is Amanises. She is highly possible to be a transmigrator. Although it is widely believed that as the Lady of Crimson, the Evernight Goddess' symbol is the moon, Mr. Door has said that the better Tarot Card to represent Evernight Goddess is the Star. Evernight Goddess was known as promoting equality, especially gender equality. The Evernight Goddess is the first god Klein became familiar with by joining Nighthawks. After escaping from the Death Mausoleum, Klein finally confirmed that the Evernight Goddess has been watching him closely since the start and he is actually Her Blessed, and he receives immediate responses and helps from Her. Through the Evernight Goddess, Klein was appointed as Death's Blessed and since volume 5, has taken over control of the Numinous Episcopate branch in Backlund. Honorable Title '' "The Evernight Goddess stands higher than the stars and more eternal than eternity. She is also the Lady of Crimson, the Mother of Concealment, the Empress of Misfortune and Horror, Mistress of Repose and Silence."'' Sacred Emblem Sacred Emblem is the symbol of the Gods which worshiped and glorified by people in the 5th Epoch. The symbol of the Evernight Goddess is the Dark Sacred Emblem. Its base was black, with a crimson half-moon that was surrounded by radiant points of light. Appearance As an orthodox god, She doesn't have an actual figure for people to worship. However, her appearance is shown in the ruins of the 4th Epoch. In Fourth Epoch: The Evernight Goddess is an extremely beautiful lady with a hazy face. She wears a layered black classical dress that isn't overly complex. There is a circle of radiating rays at the bottom of her head. On this lady’s dress, there are sparkling specks of radiance. They are pieces of bright and resplendent gems. At first glance, it feels as though you are seeing the night and the stars. There is a circular shape under the Evernight Goddess’ head that resembles a full moon. Currently: '''She wears a layered black dress with countless sparkling specks of radiance like the stars. Her ribs and waist each stretch out two arms. Among the six hands, two of them hold a black sickle, two of them hold a crimson "moon", one is empty, and one holds a bird-shape gold accessory (that was taken from Azik). ''Twisted Version''''': A woman wearing a black, classical dress. Her clothes were layered but not complicated, and it was embedded with a starry sheen. Her body was relatively ethereal, with signs of rippling outward. Her face was blurry, as though she was wearing a mask without any facial features. The darkness around her surged as one strange eye after another faintly became discernible. *Twisted version was discovered in Forsaken Land of the Gods in the True Creator's temple. Authority/Power Evernight Goddess wields the authority of the night, concealment, misfortune, and part of the moon, and is trying to take control of the authority of Death Pathway right now. As the sequence 0 of Sleepless Pathway, she controls the realm of the night and sleep. She can make people fall asleep and create a dream world. The power of the night allows her to make things vanish in the darkness. The power of concealment allows her to hide secrets from the public and even forbid people from mentioning it. The secret can be a person, an object, or a certain range of space. Being the Empress of Misfortune, she wields certain power of fate. This was manifested when Old Neil prayed for 30 pounds, and it was achieved by making a rich person lose his money. Her authority of the moon not very clear right now in the book. Though the crimson moon is the representation of Evernight Goddess. History According to the orthodox churches' legends, the Evernight Goddess was formed from the eye of the Original Creator. She awoke at the end of the 2nd Epoch and helped humanity through the Cataclysm during the 3rd Epoch. It is now confirmed that she was the Goddess of Misfortune, the Subsidiary God of Demon Wolf Flegrea during the 2nd Epoch, who vanished after His death. She formed her own secret organization under the nose of the Ancient Sun God in the 3rd epoch. She collaborated with Sasrir and formed the Rose Redemption, which eventually caused Ancient Sun God's death. In the 4th Epoch, she supported the Trunsoest Empire together with the other 5 Gods. The Church of the Evernight Goddess also eliminated the Antigonus Family at that time and gained the potion formulas of the Fool Pathway. They probably also eliminated Nation of Evernight and gained control of 0-17 at that time. They have been limiting the Fool pathway ever since. In the 5th Epoch, her believers mainly concentrate in the Loen Kingdom, where the headquarters of the Church of Evernight Goddess is located. When Klein and Azik were exploring Death Mausoleum, they uncovered the resting location of the Artificial Death. The Evernight Goddess appeared at that moment and prevented Azik from being absorbed by Artificial Death. She then began the process to usurp the authority of Death from Artificial Death. Since then, she has started to respond to prayers made to Death. Evernight Goddess has been setting up a trap for God of Combat since the beginning of the current war. After tricking him to confront her, she successfully killed him with the help of Lilith. She then gave a crimson moon to Lilith, presumably the uniqueness or sequence 1 characteristic of Moon Pathway. Category:Gods Category:Beyonder Category:Female Category:Characters